I've Missed You
by StreeperDWP
Summary: Mirandy are divorced... Short fic about how Miranda and Andy work through a custody agreement
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so I've started college again and I'm extremely busy hence the reason for the slow updates, this story will be VERY slow as I don't have much time any more , however I will try and get the updates in as soon as possible.

I've Missed You

Chapter 1

Andy sat back in her Jeep. How long had it been? A year? No... Longer than that. Two years? Well yes. Eliza was 2 and a half so two and half years since she had walked away. Did she regret it? No! Miranda Priestly had betrayed her. Jesus. Love, that woman had no idea what love was, everyday Miranda had told her,she loved her. Bullshit, you don't cheat on someone you love. You don't put your job and everything else in your life before your wife. That's not what you do to someone you love.

_Two and a half years ago, December 22__nd__ 2011_

_Andy sat in the town house watching the clock tick, she hated that clock. She had told Miranda it was about time they got a clock that actually told the time. The thing had no numbers on it! The clock simply sat there ticking and occasionally moved its hands. _ _Andy and Miranda had been together for 4 years, married for two. She was happy, for once in her life, she was happy. Her parents had finally accepted that she and Miranda were for keeps and the couple had brought the twins up together. Being a family. The press had slaughtered both of them at first, mostly because of Miranda for being who she was and also because of Andy's age, goldigger, was one of the more polite terms for them to use. But even through all that, they had managed to get through it. Proving to the world and to themselves that they were here too stay when they married as soon as it was legal._

_Andy smiled at the memory as she watched her engagement and wedding ring glisten in the light as she rubbed her hand over the 6 month bump protruding from her stomach. Miranda and Andy had decided that now the twins were off at college they should try and have another baby. Andy desperately wanted children and she couldn't believe that she was having a baby girl. A girl. God this was going to be fun, her and Miranda were going to be excellent parents together she just knew it. _ _Taking a sip of her diet coke she looked at the clock. 8PM. Miranda should be- Just then she heard a knock at the door. Huh? Miranda never knocked... She hadn't forgot her keys again because they were gone from the hanger. Struggling up, she waddled to the door and looked through the peep hole. Irv Ravvitz, ugh what did he want exactly? Pulling open the door Andy plastered a faux smile across her lips _

"_Irv what a pleasure... Miranda isn't here but-" Irv barged past her and went straight into the living room._

"_I'm not here for Miranda" He shouted from the living room_

"_By all means come in" Andy muttered as she slammed the door closed_

"_Then why are you here Irv" she asked as she entered the room _

"_You might want to sit down" Andy's brow furrowed_

"_I think I'm fine... Irv what's this about, Miranda will be back any min-"_

"_She's cheating on you" Irv blurted out_ "_Excuse me?"_

_Present time 2013_

All of a sudden there was a knock at the car window, Andy jumped as she was pulled out of her musings and turned her head to see a smiling Miranda at the passenger window. Andy took a deep breath and turned to her young baby girl sitting in the back seat of the Jeep.

"Mommy lemme out, wanna to see ma!" Andy smiled at her daughters enthusiasm. She will say this, Miranda was a brilliant mother. Eliza was living with Andrea and her ex wife had joint custody of her baby who looked so much like Andy, only with Miranda's piercing blue eyes. Andy got out of the Jeep and walked round to get her daughter out of the car.

"Andrea" Miranda said enthusiastically, Andy knew that Miranda wanted her back, Miranda pretty much made that clear every time she came over. Nothing ever physical, which was why Andy put up with it, but Miranda would always ask her to go on dates with her. Or at least hint to it.

"Afternoon Miranda" Andy said curtly, she was Eliza's mother after all "How are you?" Miranda asked as she got Eliza's bag and Disney Princess backpack from the boot "I'm good" Andy stated as she unclipped Eliza from her car seat and the little girl climbed down from the car and ran into her ma's arms

"Ooofff" Miranda gasped as she dropped the bags and bent down to pick up her daughter. Andy couldn't help smiling at the scene before her.

"Missed you ma" Andy heard Eliza whisper into Miranda's ear and Andy almost felt Miranda flinch as tears came to her eyes. Andy could not and would not feel sorry for her, this was her own doing.

"Oh baby" Miranda said, her voice breaking as she took a deep breath "I missed you too honey" Miranda said as she kissed her daughters cheek and put her down. Eliza was at the age where she could not understand why her parents were divorced, Andy always thought that the problem of two mothers would have been Eliza's struggle, but Eliza only asked once why she had two mothers, and never asked again. She was, however, forever asking why her parents weren't together. Andy grabbed Eliza's bag as Miranda grabbed the back pack and they both lead their little girl into the town house. Andy sighed as she entered the town house and the smell that still killed her hit her senses, home. Andy still considered this place as home and that killed them both.

"Stay for a coffee?" Miranda asked as Eliza ran upstairs into her room and Andy placed her bag in the foyer.

"I can't I'm meeting my publisher" Andy stated not being able to look at Miranda and see the disappointment in Miranda's eyes

"Andrea.." Andy couldn't help but look up "Please" the brunette looked at those pleading eyes and could only nod Miranda lead Andy into the kitchen, even after two years Miranda still hadn't changed or redecorated the house in any way which was extremely unlike her. Every other divorce had lead to a complete move or a complete refurbishment of the house. Andy sighed as she sat down on the stool and watched Miranda work. She still loved Miranda like crazy, of course she did. The woman was striking as ever, a Chanel black pencil skirt and that gorgeous wrap blouse from Burberry that Andy had always loved to untie and slip her hands around the older woman when visiting her in the office. She could still remember the way her skin felt against Miranda's in the heat of passion... Oh God. Andy looked up and saw that Miranda was staring at her so she looked away immediately and blushed.

"How's the writing going?" Miranda kindly asked

"Oh... ermm you know... Ok I guess I'm not writing like crazy at the moment, I'm trying to spend more time with Eliza" Andy sighed as she sipped the coffee Miranda had just placed in front of her. God the woman could always make a good coffee

"I wish I had done the same when the girls were younger, spent more time with them" Miranda looked into Andy's chocolate eyes "That's just one of my regrets" here we go Andy thought

"Oh yeah?" Andy asked not committing to the conversation

"Yeah" Miranda stepped closer to Andy and reached for Andy's hand, but Andy frowned and pulled back

"Miranda don't-"

"No Andrea I know that I was stupid and I regret that more than anything in the wor-"

"Miranda don't put yourself through this, don't... don't do this again" Andy pushed herself from the kitchen counter and made to leave the kitchen. All of a sudden Miranda pushed forward and grabbed Andy by the waist and kissed her hard. At first Andy felt the instinct to respond, pulling Miranda closer but then her brain connected what she was doing. This was wrong, she couldn't do this. Pushing her back she slapped Miranda across the face, hard enough to shock but not hard enough to actually hurt or mark.

"I.. I'm Andrea I'm sorry" Miranda gasped and grabbed her cheek stumbling back, tears in her eyes.

"No Miranda... You're not! I can handle the flirting, the sly touches... But I can NOT handle you kissing me! We are divorced! The only thing we have in common is Eliza!" Andy was nearly shouting now.

"Andrea, I said I was sorry" Miranda said in the calmest voice of the dragon lady.

"No this is too far Miranda" Andy grabbed her handbag and coat and headed for the door, storming out she called goodbye to Eliza and reached for the door, knowing Miranda was behind her, she called back without looking at her

"Lily will be here next weekend to pick Eliza up" Andy walked out of the door hesitating as she heard Miranda call her name, but realised her mistake and continued to the car.

_December 22__nd__ 2011_

"_Miranda has been seeing a member of the board for some weeks" Irv said as he sat down in front of Andrea in the single chair of the lounge room. _

"_You're lying there.. Miranda wouldn't... she..." Andy felt herself begin to feel dizzy. Grounding herself she sat down_

"_What? She loves you?" Irv smirked and snickered _

_"She loves herself, and to oust me out and to put her in, she slept with Charles Bates... from Bates Banking" Irv sneered at the name and watched as Andy just sat and stared at him_

"_And I'm supposed to just believe you? Assume that you're telling the truth and say that my wife is cheating on me?" Andy said finally getting her senses back... 'Miranda wouldn't cheat on me' she thought to herself as her mind began to run away_

"_I've told you the facts... You can take them how you like, but I thought you should know. I'm out, she's in and she has nothing to lose. The gorgeous wife, the best job a girl could wish for and the family of her dreams... she has nothing to lose and we... Andrea we have everything to lose I'm afraid and she just doesn't care." Irv stood up before continuing_ "_I hate to be the one to tell you, but I just knew it would hit the tabloids before you found out and I know how I'd feel if that happened. I will be seeing you and hopefully you'll understand that Miranda Priestly does not love" _ _With that Irv left a confused and hurt Andrea sitting on the sofa wondering what had just happened. Then Andy did the thing that is never good in a situation like this. She thinks._

_Miranda has been out a lot... and she has mentioned this Charles before, but you weren't supposed to worry about men when you were married to a woman... or at least she didn't think she had to. Had Miranda done it, has she ruined it all to get to the top, prepared to lose everything to get to the top of the chain._ _It sounded like the Miranda Priestly the world knows, but it does not sound like the Miranda Andy knew. The kind loving and caring woman that buys flowers randomly, tells Andy she loves her more than the world, takes walks in the park hand in hand, play fights with the dog or doesn't know how to boil eggs. This woman... she was the Miranda Andy knew... But the ice queen. The ice queen would risk this to get what she wanted and Andy knew that secretly._ _Andy stood up when she heard the front door slam closed and the tell tale clip clop of Miranda's Prada heels on the hardwood flooring._

"_In here" Andy called distantly _

"_Oh my god what a day" Miranda said coming into the lounge and leaning into Andy to kiss her, Andy got a waft of men's aftershave and was nearly sick._

"_Are you ok you look a little, sick?" Miranda asked as she kicked off her shoes and sat on the sofa. _

"_Yeah... Ermm Irv was just here" Miranda froze and looked panicked towards Andy_

"_Why?" Miranda asked clearly scared _

"_Well he... he told me about him.. retiring" Andy said slowly as she sat in the chair, not being able to sit near Miranda_

"_Well Charles thought it best and-"_

"_Charles?" Andy inquired innocently_

"_Yes darling, the board member I told you about" Miranda smiled but it was the fake smile, the sort of smile she gave to the world not her family_

"_Yes I remember, Irv also said you were replacing him" Andy replied again_

"_Why did he feel the need to tell you that? I was coming home to tell you that I thought we could celebrate" Miranda said in the sexy voice that she always uses when she has something to hide. Getting up, Miranda went over to Andy and sat on her knee, wrapping her arms around Andy's neck. Andy didn't respond, only to nearly throw up again when her wife stunk of men's aftershave. _

"_The same way he needed to tell me you were sleeping with Charles Bates" Andy said looking her wife in the eyes_

"_What?"_

TBC... Thank you I hope you enjoyed it, let me know if it's worth continuing... Please read and review!

SORRY ABOUT THE TERRIBLE UPDATE WITH ALL ONE STORY! I didn't know it had uploaded like that! Terrible hahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Like I said the updates would be few and far between, with me starting back at college its been super hectic, however here is chapter two and hopefully with the run up to Christmas updates will be much quicker. Thanks for keeping with it, not a great way to start a fic but I just had to get this one out there.

_Andy looked at Miranda in the eyes and rolled her chocolate tear glazed eyes at her. Stepping up off of her wife's knee she walked over to the window and watched as the various cars passed in the Autumn night. _

"_You heard me" Andy whispered_

"_And you believe him?" Miranda asked looking down at the floor_

"_I don't know what to believe" Andy turned and looked at her wife once again._

"_Me" _

"_Why? It would make sense right... You come home at 3am in the morning and leave at 6, we never talk anymore, I'm lucky you came home this early tonight! Hell Miranda you haven't kissed me for weeks, not until tonight and you STINK of cologne so yes Miranda excuse me if I'm not screaming at the top of my voice no my wife would never cheat on me then launching myself at you." Andy finished as she could feel herself getting more and more worked up in front of her_

"_I... I can explain" Miranda muttered getting up and moving towards Andrea _

"_No... Don't touch me, I don't want you near me right now." Andy said pulling away from Miranda _

"_Let me explain"_

"_Why you're fucking him?" Andy asked harshly and watched Miranda cringe _

"_I needed to secure my position-"_

"_What position? Underneath him? Or were you on top... I should know how you like to dominate in the bedroom right Miranda?" Andy asked as she slopped down onto the sofa and watch as Miranda began to pace in worry_

"_I didn't want this to happen, but Irv... he was using Charles to get to me. And I needed Charles on side. I did what had to be done to save my career. To save us" _

"_No Miranda, you did this to save your ass, not us. This has ruined us, or did you think I'd find out, roll over and play nice?" Andy asked getting up and walking to the door "Oh Miranda you're clearly not as intelligent as I thought. You're going to suffer. I will have this baby, and you will be limited access, you'll see her weekends... If you're lucky. I'm not mentioning me because it's a done deal that our marriage... is over." Andy was about to walk out when she decided to say something else_

"_Did you fuck him in our bed?" she asked_

"_No I would never-"_

"_You're in the guest room, it's too late to pack my bags now but in the morning I'm gone" and with that Andy left a distraught Miranda in HER living room._

Present day

Andy pulled up at her town house and sighed as she climbed out, she noticed a Porsche in her drive and immediately smiled as she ran into the house.

"GIRLS!" Andy shouted into the house as she smelt pancakes from her kitchen. Taking off her boots she dropped her bag in the foyer and ran into her kitchen, seeing two redheads flip pancakes both covered in flour.

"Aghhh you never told me you were in town!" Andy squealed as she ran to her girls, pulling them both in for a hug and kiss she sighed and smiled at the smell of them. She really did miss her girls so much.

"We wanted to surprise you" Caroline said moving back to the pancakes

"Yeah, we knew you'd be dropping Liz off at mom's and so we thought we'd come gate crash your kitchen" Cassidy said as she poured three glasses of orange juice

"Cheeky" Andy sat down at the breakfast bar and watched as her grown girls pottered on in the kitchen. Sometimes when she saw them like this, messing around and having fun it took her back to when she was Married and happy with Miranda. The Sunday morning lie-ins, the morning sex, the morning spent in the kitchen making pancakes and talking about the previous week, walking Pratricia in the park and just being a normal family. A family Miranda ruined.

"So how are you guys?" Andy asked pulling herself away from those thoughts.

"Well Caro broke up with Harry and I found someone... He's gorgeous and smart and kind and he wants to meet the family..." Cassidy gushed to her ma

"Thanks Cass, thanks for telling her!" Caroline huffed as she plated up the pancakes.

"Well she was going to find out anyway!" Cass prootested

"Yeah and I was going to tell her"

"Girls stop!" Andy warned "Talk to me Caro" Andy said taking her hand

"This guy on campus, I was seeing him... you remember Harry right?" Andy nodded "Yeah well I found him in bed with another girl..." Caro looked down tears in her eyes, Andy took her into a warm hug

"I'm sorry baby" Andy kissed her head "He's not worth your time I promise you that"

"I know it just hurts" Caroline whispered as she pulled away, god Andy knew that feeling.

"Anyway how are you? Liz get off ok this morning?" Caroline asked

"Hmmm yeah... Your mom was... happy to see her" Andy stated

"She try it on again?" Cassidy blurted out whilst chewing on her second pancake

"CASS!" Caroline swatted her sister

"What? We know she did!"

"Girls don't talk about your mother like that please?" the twins scowled at her "No! I'm serious girls you're mom is a lot of things... but she is still your mom" Andy said sternly

"Fine" both girls muttered in unison

The girls had moved away a couple of months after the divorce and custody settlement came through. It was hard on Andy... and Miranda... they both struggled not being able to see them every day at first, but with both parents bringing in a great income of upwards $1 million in a year the girls had no problems with visiting. Andy smiled as she remembered the first conversation she had with Miranda about income support for the girls. Andy had just become a best selling author for her series _Bad News, _the success of the series brought in Andy fame and lots of money. Knowing she could finally get enough money together, without Miranda's help, to buy her own house and support her own family.

_August 13th 2012_

_Andy picked up her baby Eliza out of her car seat, watching her tired and tiny face scrunch up as she was woken. Turning around after closing the door Andy sighed as she looked at the potential home in front of her, $980,000, that was a lot of dollars... But only the best for her baby. 4 bedrooms, an office, a play room, a media room, a sun escape, two lounges and a kitchen/diner was perfect for a growing family. Walking up the steps Andy looked around._

_Nice neighbourhood, road wasn't too busy, Andy could easily see them moving her. Living here. Opening the front door she saw the estate agent in front of her._

"_Hello darling, it's a pleasure to meet you" a very young and bouncy blonde took Andy's spare hand and shook it vigorously "My name is Laura and I'm going to show you around this gorgeous home today" Andy smiled back politely _

"_Thank you, as you know I'm extremely intrested in this property"_

"_Well that is good because there has been a lot of interest but no one has actually put on offer in" Andy frowned _

"_Erm... Why's that?" all of a sudden concerned _

"_Well putting near enough $1 million down for a town house you expect a nice garden. And a place not close to Miranda Priest-" Laura stopped herself_

"_No I know she lives a couple blocks away"_

"_I'm sorry... I didn't... Oh here I go putting my big foot in it" Andy smiled_

"_Oh don't worry I'm moving close by for this little one... well further enough away to be happy" Andy smiled_

"_Yeah... shall I show you that garden first?" _

Present day

Andy now looked out at the perfect garden, no more overgrown grass and weeds, simple lawn and a play set for Eliza... It was perfect. Yes moving near Miranda had seemed like a good idea... then she realised that Miranda would be few blocks away, a two minute drive away when she realised Miranda did still love her this became... awkward to say the least. Shaking herself out of her daze she watched as the twins just ate their pancakes and laughed and joked. Although Miranda was still in her life and always would be she was happy, it would be so easy to say to Miranda yeah why not lets give it another go. But she couldn't. Everytime Miranda went out the door she'd worry where she was going and who she was going to be with, no this was for the best. She still loved Miranda but it was for the best.

"Ma what you thinking about?" Caroline asked

"Oh nothing sweetie, just about the garden and how much it's changed" _how much everything has changed _Andy added in her head.

"Have you thought about dating again ma?" Cassidy asked whilst slipping the plates into the sink

"Girls, that's... No I haven't it's too early" the twins rolled their eyes "Not after the divorce... mean for Eliza. I can't introduce someone new into her life" Andy was lying to herself, she knew fro a fact she would probably never date again after Miranda.

"Come on ma... Liz wouldn't mind! She would love it to have someone around the house all the time again..." Caroline pressed "How about we go out tonight? Have a few drinks at Alberto's then go out to the clubs me and Cass go to... see if we can find someone you're even remotely interested in?" Andy rolled her eyes and was about to protest when she suddenly realised this was what she needed to get over Miranda.

"Fine. But don't get your hopes up!" Andy escaped the kitchen to head for the shower... she needed to shop.

Later that night...

"I can't believe you made me buy this girls!" Andy shouted from her bedroom staring at herself in the mirror watching as the tight red shimmered in the low lighting of her bedroom. The dress had long sleeves and came mid thigh, pulled in her waist and left her cleavage on full show, the cut coming to her mid section. Her hair had been spiked up and back combed giving off the just fucked look and her make up was smoky with a dramatic dark lipstick, closer to plum rather than red. She had to admit... she looked hot.

"WOW MA!" Andy snapped out of her daze and looked towards her bedroom door, her black Christian Louboutin's gave her height and made her calfs look amazing.

"There is no way you're not getting laid tonight" Caroline called as she swaned into her step mothers bedroom.

"Caro! Jesus! Can you not!" Andy gasped

"No it's true!" Andy just smirked and grabbed her phone checking Miranda hadn't called

"Stop it Liz will be fine! Come on lets go before all the good ones go" Cassidy called snatching Andy's phone and dropping it into her purse "You won't be needing this tonight" Cassidy winked.

Looking at the twins walking in front of her Andy sighed, both in black jeans and Christian Luboutin fuck me pumps she almost laughed at how much they had grown. Cassidy wore a leopard print blouse that alluded to her ample chest and Caroline had a glitter top on, her usually curly red locks straightened out and severe cutting her harsh cheekbones and piercing blue eyes, both inherited from her mother.

"Will you hurry up, Peter won't wait forever!" Cassidy shouted as she fell into the limo in front of her

"Evening Peter" Andy called to her driver

"Evening Andy where to?" Andy looked at the twins

"Alberto's Peter" Cassidy called

It was going to be a long night...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok after my last update I had to get the next one up pronto, I have an English assignment and I can't concentrate on it until I've written this, it was annoying the life out of me so I gave into my muse and hammered this one out on my keyboard. I think my laptop is feeling well and truly used. Hope you like! Read and review please? Thank you!

Chapter 3

Andy danced to the banging beat, feeling sweat gather at the nape of her neck and her brow she took another sip of... what was this? Someone had bought her it, the blonde that was now grinding into her hips. Closing her eyes she moved back into her and accepted the hot kisses trailing down her neck as the music lead them both into the dark corner of the club Cassidy had picked.

It had been a great night, they had laughed, drank, gossiped and danced. Where were they right now? Andy scanned the room and saw two re head bouncing to the music not a care in the world.

"You're so hot!" Andy heard the whisper to her ear as the girls hands roamed her hips. "Shall we get outta here?" Andy froze for a second

Here was her chance, a sexy young blonde was asking her out, she was stunning and all she could think about was the wetness pooling between her thighs at the mere thought of this girl fucking her. Why was she hesitating? Miranda didn't hesitate

"Yeah" the young girl took her hand and pulled her outside, virtually dragging her round into the back alley.

"This is better" she heard as the young woman attacked her neck yet again making her way down to Andrea's on show cleavage.

"Mmmm..." Andy moaned as the young girl took out her breast and sucked on her nipple.

Moaning she pulled the girl closer and pushed her hands into her thick blonde hair. God this felt so good, to just let go. The cold brick against her back, her legs rubbing against the denim of the girls jeans and intruding lips against her own as a tongue now explored her mouth. She felt a hand at her thigh and moaned into the mouth as it climbed higher and higher. Just as she felt a finger at her pant line

"MA!" Andy pulled back and looked where the noise came from at the same time pushing the girl away from her

"Whaa..?" Andy answered as she focused in on two redheads in front of her

"Ermm... Mom.. she... you have 18 missed calls and 3 texts from mom"

"You're in a relationship?" Andy heard from the clearly shocked woman

"No! It's my ex-wife!" Andy sighed grabbing her phone "She has probably had too much to drink again" Checking the texts first she grew more angry but panic began to ensue

_'Call me please'_

_'CALL me its urgent'_

_'ANDREA WHERE ARE YOU?!'_

"For god sake she can't let me have one night?" Andy growled "Sorry two minutes I need to deal with this" dialling Miranda's number she waited impatiently as it rang.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Miranda answered, all panic left Andy at the sound of her voice.

"Miranda don't you dare, I'm no longer married to you I don't have to

report back to you every hour, now tell me-"

"Eliza is in hospital"

"what is- WHAT?"

"She is ok! But she developed a fever about two hours after you left then she threw up, I grew worried but gave her a glass of water and put a cold flannel on her head. She was huddled up on the sofa with me and she was fine for another couple of hours but then she threw up again" Miranda finally took a breath

"Oh my god Miranda.. I... I'm on my way"

"Andrea you're too late she is fine now, there is no need" Miranda was cut off and Andy heard in the background 'I want mama'

"Tell my baby I'm on my way" before Miranda could reply she hung up. Turning to the twins she panicked

"Eliza has been took into hospital... I.. I need to go I'm sorry girls... and erm?" Andy faced the girl who was still shocked

"Bailey... My name is Bailey Parker. Gimme a call when you're baby is ok?" she passed her a piece of paper

"Than-Thank you?" Andy said quietly as she watched the girl walk off

"Nice going ma!" Caroline called as Andy stood shocked

"Thanks? Look I'm gonna head out now! Will you girls be ok? I'll send Peter straight back when I'm at the hospital"

"Ma go please? Call us when you know anything?" Andy nodded and slipped straight into the limo

At the hospital..

"I'm looking for an Eliza Priestly?" Andy asked the nurse behind the reception

"What's you're relationship?"

"I'm her mother" Andy said panicked

"The mother has-"

"Yes my ex-wife is already here... I'm her mother...her biological mother" the nurse just stared at her

"Andrea you did not need to come for god sake!" Andy turned to a pyjama clad and make up less Miranda. The woman had obviously been crying, Andy rushed towards her and took her by the shoulders

"What happened?" Andy asked panic in her voice

"Nothing? Why?" Andy roamed her eyes across Miranda's attire and Miranda took the message

"Oh.. we were ready for bed when she took ill... I needed to get her here as soon as possible.. the paparazzi had a field day I'm sure" Miranda stated her voice shaky, looking at her ex-wife she could see the worry in her eyes, the tired eyes that were staring into her own worry filled eyes, Andy threw everything away and took the woman into her arms, she looked so fragile. Broken.

"Andrea?" Miranda whispered as she hesitantly hooked her arms around her ex-wife

"I... I'm sorry.. I just. I was so worried and you... you looked-"

"Terrible? Old? Unattractive?" Miranda asked pulling away and walking into the room where her daughter lay asleep.

"No... Miranda you know I don't think that" Andy whispered as she walked after Miranda "You know what I think about you with no make up, and it certainly isnt old, terrible or unattractive" Andy lifted Miranda's chin with her index finger and smiled at the older woman

Just then Andy realised what she had done stepping back she cleared her throat awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Yes... well. There she is" Miranda whispered toward Eliza as she headed over to the window and stared out at the New York skyline "You may want to fix your makeup before you wake her though" Andy froze and took a deep breath

"Miranda-"

"No as you said Andrea. Andy threw her head to the floor and slowly brought her mirror out of her purse.

Checking her appearance she sighed when she saw that her plum lipstick was no more, it was smudged around the edges and barely there. Her mascara ruined due to the sweat and her hair had a more scruffy look than just fucked hair she'd gone out with. Andy looked a mess. Quickly grabbing a tissue she wiped at her lips and ran her fingers through her hair. Rubbing underneath her eyes she smiled into the mirror and snapped it shut putting it away.

Placing a hand on her daughters forehead she smiled and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm here baby" she whispered into her daughters ear. Just then the girls eyes fluttered open

"Mama?" Eliza questioned as she blinked the light out of her eyes.

"Yes baby it's me" Andy smiled

"Mama, I didn't feel so good" Andy frowned

"How are you now honey?"

"I feel ok, ma looked after me real good... she was crying when I was pretending to be asleep" Eliza whispered

"Well sweetie your ma was worried about you, just like I'am"

"Mama I'm ok. You go see ma and look after her" Andy smiled at her daughter

"Baby has your ma been talking to you?" Eliza frowned and then furiously shook her head, quickly checking that Miranda hadn't heard she smiled at her daughter "Ok you get some rest" she softly stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead. Eliza snuggled back down and fell back to sleep.

Slowly Andy made her way over to Miranda and saw in the window reflection that Miranda was quietly crying. Placing a tentative hand on Miranda's back Andy circled her back, slowly rubbing.

"Miranda she's ok" Andy said softly

"I know. It's not that..." Andy frowned when Miranda faced her and cupped her cheek "I... seeing you like that tonight" Andy laughed

"Like a mess?" Miranda just smirked

"No... Like you had been with someone..." all humour left Andy's face "No... I knew it was bound to happen sometime, you are beautiful, smart, funny and young I knew it was going to happen. I just... well I guess I wasn't prepared to feel like this" Miranda sighed and wiped at her tears

"I... I don't know what to say" Andy stepped away slightly

"Nothing, spare me the humiliation of it"

"Humiliation of you loving me you mean?" Andy said callously

"NO! Of me knowing I've lost you... for good"

"Miranda you have been cheated on, you should have known as soon as you jumped into bed with someone that we wouldn't be able to work through it!" Andy cried, Miranda frowned and grabbed her arm to pull her out into the corridor but Andy pulled away. Rolling her eyes Miranda continued

"Yes, that is true but Andrea I one had no intention of you finding out and two knew that he meant nothing to me... It was just business"

"That... wow... That makes a difference thanks for that Miranda"

"No it doesn't... it makes no difference I'm sorry... And that makes no difference either nothing I can say can take back what I did to you"

"No it can't"

"I just hoped our love was different from the rest of the 'love' I've experienced. That we could just work through it no matter what" Andy sighed

"So you just though 'oh Andy will forgive me I'll just FUCK somebody else' no Miranda"

"Keep your voice down will you" Miranda whispered to Andrea

"No for once you need to here it, I STILL LOVE YOU MIRANDA! I have always loved you and you ruined it all, you threw it all away for a BUISNESS DEAL!" Andy cried, her eyes now streaming "No Miranda I will not just roll over for you"

"And you know I still Love you, you know I wish I could turn it back, I would give it all up, I would throw _Runway _away if it meant you would come back to me." Miranda begged getting closer to Andrea as she backed away to the hospital door.

"No, it's not enough!" Andy sighed "I wouldn't be able to trust you if you went out the door!"

"I would work on the trust I promise you everyday, I would never let you doubt me for a second... Ever!"

"I would Miranda"

"Please just... Give me another chance" Miranda grabbed Andy's hand and pulled the young woman close.

"Miranda stop" pushing Miranda away she broke down "I'm going home to get a shower and change after I've spoken to the doctor, I'll call you when I'm about to arrive... then I want you gone" Andy said as she left the room

She felt harsh but what else was she suppose to do Miranda betrayed her. As she walked out in the corridor she realised her shoes had been killing her, stopping and propping herself up on the wall she took her shoes of. Rubbing her feet softly she wiped at her tears with her other hand, why did she have to love Miranda so god damned much! Just then noticed the ward doctor walking past.

"Excuse me?" Andy called and the doctor turned

"Hi, my daughter Eliza Priestly, she was brought in by her mother tonight and I was wondering if she was ok? I mean what is wrong with her?" Andy asked fiddling with her shoes

"You are?" the doctor asked

"Andrea Sachs, her mother... sorry her other mother" Andy rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry due to patient confidentiality I can't tell you anything unless you prove you are the child's mother" Andy grew angry

"Listen buddy, Miranda Priestly is my ex-wife, my daughters full name is Eliza Grace Sachs Priestly, I have had a terrible night and all I want to do is see if my daughter is seriously ill and whether I can leave to get changed and run straight back. I'm tired I'm worried and I'm confused. Now TELL ME what is wrong with my daughter" Andy demanded, the doctor looked sceptical "Please?"

"Err... she... Ok you're daughter has a virus, common in her age, the virus is contagious however we have decided to keep her in for observation. Her fever is worrying us but it is going down gradually so nothing fatal, as for you going home to get changed... It is advisable" The doctor blurted out

"Thank you!" and with that she ran out

Grabbing a taxi outside the hospital Andy shouted her address and told the river to step on it. What a crazy night! Andy thought whilst looking in her purse, she picked out her phone and dialled Caroline.

"Hey ma is she ok?" Caroline asked

"Yeah she has a virus but they are keeping her in over night for observation! Call your mom I'm worried about her, she could do with you guys right now" Andy said

"Mom called us, she asked us to bring her a change of clothes so we're at the town house now Cass is in the shower, we're gonna get changed and head to the hospital see Liz and give mom her clothes" Caroline paused "Ma do you mind if we stay with mom... Just... well she seems really down and we're worried" Andy smiled

"I'm glad you suggested that, take care baby and make sure you use either Roy or Peter. No driving not after tonight I saw you downing those tequila shots!" Caoline laughed on the other line

"You're one to talk!" Andy laughed

"Ok I'll see you guys later" And with that she hung up

Taking the paper out of her purse that Bailey had given her she took a deep breath and dialled the number the girl answered on the third ring

"Hello?"

"Ermm... Hi... I just wanted to let you know, my daughter is fine." Andy said timidly

"Oh that's great what about your ex? How is she?" Andy frowned

"Why do you ask?" she sighed

"You looked worried when you found out she had phoned you... before you found out about your daughter"

"Oh that was worry for my daughter... You know.."

"No it wasn't" she was right... although angry at Miranda she had to admit she was worried about her, seeing all those missed calls

"You're right"

"You seen her?" she asked

"Yeah.."

"And?"

"She wants me back... again" Andy couldn't understand why she was saying this

"And what do you want exactly?"

"I... don't know" Andy sighed

"You do"

"Can you read minds or something?" Andy quizzed

"No I just read people well!"

"Even complete strangers?"

"Yes, even complete strangers"

"Ok yeah I do want her back, I still love her. But I could never trust her again" why was she telling this to a compete stranger?

"Whatever she did your love will overcome it and if not... you can always say you gave it a try?" Andy smiled, yeah she could

"Thanks Bailey"

"No problem honey you take care... maybe we could go out for drinks... you know as friends?"

"Yeah that would be good actually thanks"

"Ok go get your girl back!"

TBC...

Last chapter next thanks for all the amazing reviews y'all gave me means a lot! I won't be updating for a couple weeks as again I'm back at college I had a week off this week hence the two updates! :) thanks for the support guyys keep it coming!


End file.
